


Lace Over Edges

by Deviation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it ended up being sweet, sorry bout that, this was supposed to be spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviation/pseuds/Deviation
Summary: Akira glances over then, and Yusuke can tell he's been spotted when Akira starts to flush prettily, the rosy hue spreading from his cheeks to his ears, down the column of his throat and under the frilled collar of the black and white uniform.“Fox looks like he's found the hen house unlocked,” Ryuji snickers. Ann punches his shoulder, to which he yelps.





	Lace Over Edges

**Author's Note:**

> for @kylie_pkisded on twitter, who wanted spicy shukita and Akira in a maid uniform. I got like...half spicy, mostly sweet?

Yusuke is at least 84% sure that he's dreaming. 

 

He knows he's staring, can feel his face burning and the way the air catches in his lungs. When Yusuke had gotten the text from Ann requesting he come to Shujin, that she had a gift for him, he hadn't been expecting... _ this.  _

 

This, of course, being Akira dressed in a Maid’s uniform. 

 

Subtly, or perhaps not subtly based on Ryuji’s snickering, Yusuke pinches himself. The sharp pain enough to make Yusuke start breathing again. 

 

“What...is this,” Yusuke states, too dazed to really ask it as a question.

 

“It's almost time for our school festival,” Ann explains, “Akira suggested a reverse maid cafe...Kawakami-sensei was really embarrassed for some reason, but the girls were all for it! So now we're doing fittings.” 

 

Yusuke nods, but his eyes are trained on Akira, surrounded by a gaggle of girls who are poking his sides and pulling at lace, straightening the costume to perfection. It seems that even a “delinquent” can become non-threatening in a maid uniform. 

 

Though, non-threatening is not the term Yusuke would use…

 

Akira glances over then, and Yusuke can tell he's been spotted when Akira starts to flush prettily, the rosy hue spreading from his cheeks to his ears, down the column of his throat and under the frilled collar of the black and white uniform. 

 

“Fox looks like he's found the hen house unlocked,” Ryuji snickers. Ann punches his shoulder, to which he yelps.

 

“Shouldn't you be helping your own class?” 

 

“What about Yusuke? He doesn't even go here!” 

 

“You! Just shush!” 

 

Gently, because Akira is gentle always even with people who don’t deserve it (even Yusuke), Akira extradites himself from the group surrounding him and makes his way over. He stops right before their group, tugging at a stray curl, head ducked just so while his lips curl ever so slightly. 

 

“Give us a twirl, leader!” Ryuji laughs. 

 

The demure air dissipates under the teasing and the mischievous glint that comes about most often in the Metaverse appears. With a smirk, Akira does as bidden, twirling on his toes gracefully.

 

Yusuke is entranced. 

 

The skirt of the dress flares just so, not enough to be indecent- this is for a school festival after all- but enough to show off the translucent stockings underneath. Not stockings, Yusuke realizes with a jolt. Thighhighs. The dress flutters down again, hiding the secret stockings and Yusuke takes in the rest of the outfit. The pure white of the apron, simple in its beauty, the frilled sleeves, the scoop neck of the collar showing off the strong line of Akira’s neck and the shadow of clavicle- and the delicate ribbon choker around his neck. To top it off, a frilled black headband with white lace, keeping Akira’s usually untamable locks only slightly less tamed. It could almost be innocent, which only sends a jolt of heat through Yusuke- because he knows the other is anything but. 

 

He’s jolted by the obnoxious wolf whistle of Ryuji, who’s laughing with a grin on his face, but he isn’t unaffected, Yusuke can tell: for even Ryuji’s face is slightly flushed, his eyes dilated ever so slightly. The knowledge that others can see Akira, see him this way, curls uncomfortably in Yusuke’s stomach. 

 

“I should get changed,” Akira says, tugging at a stray curl, fingers long and delicate, “It’s about time to head out.” 

 

Sure enough, the classroom is empty now besides their small group. Yusuke hadn’t noticed.  

 

“Come on Ryuji, we have to go to the thing.” 

 

“What thing? What are you-”

 

“The  _ THING _ come on,” Ann says, grabbing Ryuji by the arm and pulling him bodily away. 

 

The door shuts with a soft click, and it’s just the two of them. 

 

Akira smiles coyly up at him, leaning back slightly against a desk, “You like what you see?” he asks, almost smugly. Almost confident- his true emotions revealed by the returning flush, by the way he bites his lip, by the way his voice trembles just slightly on the last word. 

 

The person Yusuke was before the Phantom Thieves was largely unaware of the world: just another cruelty Madarame inflicted on him. But he’s no child: he’s not unaware of his own desire, and thanks to Akira, he’s no longer afraid of said desire. Accepts it wholeheartedly as simply part of who he is. Yusuke takes the time to allow his eyes to trace over the hard lines softened by the dress and frills. When he drags his eyes back up to Akira the flush is a bit more obvious and Akira can’t quite meet his gaze. 

 

In the Metaverse, Yusuke is Fox and Akira is Joker. Here, they’re just Yusuke and Akira: but they’re still Fox and Joker as well. They don’t stop being certain parts of themselves just because they’re somewhere different. So Yusuke calls on Fox, recalls the confidence, power, and grace and allows it to manifest here, in this empty classroom with Akira. Something that’s only possible because of Akira. 

 

He takes a half step forward, raising a hand and brush a curl behind Akira’s ear. 

 

“I find that I am torn,” Yusuke murmurs lowly, “Between the desire to capture the image you make on paper and to keep it forever...and the desire to ensure that no one else sees you like this.” 

 

There’s a slight hitch in Akira’s breath- Yusuke’s own heart rate has picked up. He can feel the way his hands tremble ever so slightly: something trained out of him by Madarame when he was young that only Akira brings back out. 

 

As he goes to pull away, Akira gently grabs his retreating hand in his own, brushing his thumb over Yusuke’s knuckles. His hands are trembling too, just slightly. Akira’s eyes flutter close as he gently, gently, raises Yusuke’s calloused hand to his lips, pressing the softest butterfly kiss to worn knuckles, making Yusuke’s heart skip a beat. Akira opens his eyes, meeting his, ensnaring Yusuke in his gaze, the dichotic image caught between submissive and defiant as Akira moves Yusuke’s hand to his cheek, leaning in to it. Akira’s cheek is soft under his fingers and Yusuke presses just a bit more firmly, his thumb brushing Akira’s bottom lip, dragging it just slightly. Akira’s lips part just so, pressing another tender kiss to Yusuke’s thumb. 

 

He’s so tender, he’s so gentle with Yusuke in a way no one ever was before. Where Yusuke had hardened himself to everything except his art, becoming jagged edges and stubborn lines, Akira simply saw a boy and, unafraid of his edges, of being hurt, reached out and softened them. Softened him. 

 

It’s only natural, so filled with love and tenderness in this moment, that Yusuke lean down and press his lips to Akira’s, gentle the way Akira taught him to be. And miracle of miracles, as it is everytime, Akira kisses back. 

 

When he pulls back, Akira’s eyes are half lidded, the smile on his face gentle, “You don’t need to draw me to keep me, you know,” Akira says quietly, not quite a whisper, full of a surety that Yusuke has always admired. 

 

Yusuke closes his eyes, overwhelmed. He leans into Akira’s space, pressing his forehead to the other boy’s shoulder. Akira arms wrap around him, anchoring him in place. 

 

“I am incredibly selfish,” Yusuke mumbles into Akira’s shoulder, “Be careful what you say, or I may never let you go.”

 

He can hear the smile in Akira’s voice as he responds, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @writingdeviant or on tumblr @writingdeviation for my gay ass repeatedly screaming about my various feelings.


End file.
